


The Shield Harness

by SulaSafeRoom



Series: Sula's Stucky Smut Series [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal, Fanart, M/M, Steve with half of his uniform per request, probably by Bucky's request too haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SulaSafeRoom/pseuds/SulaSafeRoom
Summary: [Fanart] When Bucky asks Steve to put only the shield Harness and gloves back on.





	The Shield Harness

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://sulasaferoom.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
